Upon a Time Once
by Peter-Harris
Summary: I realized the moment I fell into my computer chair that the story would not end in the way that I had planned. Instead it kept taking plot turns and twists of which I only had a small plan. And so I close, knowing that I've left the ending multiple choic


UPON A TIME ONCE

Note: The title of this story has nothing to do with the story at all. It was just a creative forethought to my story. And apparently it wasn't very creative at all.

Once upon a time there were two lovers. They didn't know it however, and they lived their lives thinking that the other had feelings for them. They lived their life, going on about it as friends, and whenever an awkward moment arose, they quickly dismissed it.

The couple lived deep in the heart of a city in Japan. They shared friends, and had been through many adventures together in lands barely understandable to mere humans.

They had been through a lot and never seemed to realize the feelings that they had until one fateful day. It required intense courage on one person's behalf, and much love on the other person's.

The two people's names were Tai and Sora.

Tai had enormous dark hair, and eyes that attracted fair maidens from all around the world who would come to try to catch a glimpse of his beautiful eyes between birds that fervently tried to make nests in his hair.

Sora was as cute as she was good at playing soccer. Her hair was a light red, which was not common among most Japanese girls. It was once rumored that her hair was dyed, but this was dismissed when her mother showed a recent boyfriend some baby photos.

They were meant to be. According to most fan-sites that is. But neither realized it, nor wanted to admit it. But this day, would change it all.

"Don't forget, class, tomorrow please do not come to class with a hangover. I know that the parents are really into partying during this time of the year, but I highly suggest that you stay away from the alcohol." Mr. Watashiwamurasakisukidesu said, before taking a sip from his caramel tinted "water" bottle.

But what happens tonight and tomorrow and the next day had no effect on Tai. True, it was the biggest holiday season of the year for the next two months, but that didn't matter; it had no effect on Tai.

Tai was ready; this was a popular, but semi-secretive holiday amongst the teens of Japan. Today was an American holiday. Valentine's day. He had heard, that in America, teens don't get drunk on alcohol like the adults in Japan do during this time, but instead they get drunk on love and some of the biggest nerds in school will get to go out with someone for a whole day!

This was his chance. His chance to tell Sora his feelings for her, get it out, and allow it to be dismissed as just getting caught up in the moment of the American holiday.

After all, if Izzy could get a love letter in his locker from someone who wrote with pink ink and decorated the entire piece of paper with pink flowers, pink hearts, pink lip marks, and pink frilly things that no one could apply any description to; and still be oblivious to who put it there, then Tai could easily tell Sora he loved her, and her not know what happened.

He passed Joe's locker, where when he opened it, a single letter fell out, which resembled the one that was in Izzy's locker. Apparently Mimi couldn't decide on one guy this year.

Nearby Matt was quietly peeking inside his locker. Tai, curious of Matt's cautiousness, approached him.

"Heey Matt! Whatcha doin'?!" Exclaimed Tai in as loud of a voice as possible.

Matt jumped and lost his grip on the locker door and it flew open, releasing thousands of letters addressed to Matt from all over the country, and a few from other countries. The hallway suddenly reeked of twenty different brands of perfume.

"I was trying to get my science book out of my locker without letting those fall out." Matt said, spitting out a few postage stamps and cute pink frilly things that no one could apply a description to.

Tai laughed and helped him up, there were a few red smears on Matt's shirt from lipstick that had rubbed off of the letters and onto him. Matt sighed and stared at the red smears.

"What will the fans think of this?" he muttered.

"They'll think you're even more dangerous?" Tai joked.

Matt laughed and then realized that he could make it work to his advantage. But before he could think of how to make it work to his advantage he was trampled by several obsessive fangirls, who were obsessive fans that were girls.

Tai wondered what it'd be like to have fans chasing you left and right, and having to hire a bully to shove you in lockers whenever the girls got a bit crazy. But now was not the time, he was just another hallway and corner away from Sora's locker, the second most crowded and cram packed locker in the whole High School, the first of which was Mimi's and she normally read each letter so she would know exactly who to turn off the next day.

Tai quickened his pace, Sora's locker was just a few feet away. He took a deep breath and approached the locker, with a small letter in his hand, which had pink frilly things that no one could apply a description to sticking out of the corner.

He held up the letter and was just about to shove it into the little crevice at the top of her locker when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Why Tai, I thought me and you decided a long time ago that this was a stupid American holiday that was only about stupid teenagers falling in love for one day, and those that don't get a lover wallow in self pity or hatred and come to loath the holiday more and more every year."

"That was a long speech." Replied Tai to Sora, who was the one who had tapped him on the shoulder.

"Good, I was hoping to get your attention." She turned him around, and took the letter from his hand. She ripped it in half and smiled at him in a strange way.

Tai gulped, he knew what had happened. He had been rejected by Sora, his one true love, the one he loved since the day he threw up in her hat. He would now go home and wallow in self pity or hatred and come to loath the stupid American holiday. This would permanently affect his judgment in life and he'd slowly get more and more confused until he'd eventually commit suicide with a Frisbee. He should kill himself now and get it over with.

Suddenly he felt something warm on his cheek. Was that what he thought it was?

"Sora?" Tai gasped. He lifted his hand and felt the area where she had kissed him.

"Tai, you need to work on your lady skills. If you ever want someone to fall for you, you can't write the letter in the same classroom as the one you are in love with. Especially if they're sitting right next to you. And besides… writing a love letter isn't the best way, if you really want to win them over you have to catch them off guard. Like this."

She then kissed him on the lips.

(the ending is multiple choice)

A: Then Sora let out a very loud and obnoxious laugh. Tai realized that Sora wasn't really the girl for him; no girl in the world would laugh obnoxiously after a romantic kiss. Obviously she is a total freak and no one knows the real her.

"I'm sorry, I was mistaken." Tai started, trying to think up a quick lie, "That was meant for Mimi's locker." He said.

Sora suddenly looked very disappointed and calmly nodded.

"I understand." She said, and then slowly turned away to walk down the hall. How could she be so stupid to think that Tai, the world's greatest soccer player, would like her?

Tonight she'd wallow in self pity or hatred and come to loath the stupid American holiday.

B: Then they locked in a passionate kiss before the bell rang for their next class. Both knew that they weren't just locked up in the middle of an intense and romantic holiday, and that their romance would last, forever and until the end of time.

And like most lovers, they overlooked the Author's flaws and love for being repetitive and redundant, and of course, overlooked the flaws in each other. Aww…. So kawai.

C: Suddenly Izzy popped up from between the two of them and shouted "ZEEKY BOOGY DOOG!" and then an H-Bomb destroyed the school and everyone was killed.


End file.
